Salem bonds with Sabrina
by CoralPotion
Summary: When Harvey is busy at the game Sabrina feels quite lonely. Zelda and Hilda are visiting their mother so Sabrina is left with Salem. The pair find out maybe they aren't so different after all...


Hey guys, I've always wanted to do a story like this and finally managed to pluck up the will to be bothered and write it.

I don't own Sabrina the teenage witch yada yada stuff & stuff... Its the CBS one not the animated one.

Warnings: Not any really- Sabrina calls Salem names... so not to bad...

Summary: Takes place during the third season- Sabrina is around 17- 18, one night she says at home with Salem and realises they have more in common than they thought.

* * *

 **Sabrina walked dragging her schoolbag into the old Victorian house, man she had a headache from school. Libby didn't make things any better when she was parading around all "Look at me miss popularity" ughh! Made Sabrina sick...**

 **"Your aunts left a note for you Sabrina" Shouted Louisa from the kitchen, Sabrina sighed from the front door and said a small "thanks" and opened up the letter to hear the voice of aunt Zelda** **-**

 _Dear Sabrina,_

 _Your Aunt Hilda and I are visiting a family member-_

 ** _Sabrina- Aunt Hilda here, it is NOT a family member, it's a needy, controlling, manipulative..._**

 _Hilda! That's our mother!_

 ** _So?_**

 _Ignore her dear, anyway we might be staying late and maybe home around 9.30 ish or maybe 10pm depending on the other realm traffic._

 ** _Woah... 7 hours we have to spend with her?! Sabrina send help! Call the police! The fire brigade! Oohhh... actually *Hilda chuckles* be sure to give them my number if you do-_**

 _Hilda cease your blubbering, Sabrina look after Salem and don't do anything ridiculous like throw a party or trash the house-_

 _ **Sabrina do NOT go into my room and steal my new fall fashion catalogue! I have it warded so I'll know! -**_ Sabrina laughed at this, way to go aunt Hilda very subtle(!)

 _I would apologise dear but you don't have her for the next seven hours... Look after Salem- don't let him take over the world or something like he would. See you soon dear!_

 _Love Aunt Zelda_

 ** _Thanks Zellie(!) I don't even get to say bye! Bye Sabrina! xxx_**

Chuckling to herself Sabrina put down the note and headed to her bedroom.

"Hey Salem" She greeted the cat while flopping down on her bed- throwing her bag on the floor.

Salem jumped from the window ledge to the floor and then jumped on the teen witch, He had been busy annoying the neighbours new dog Scruffy (It was really Tuffy but Salem thought his name was more appropriate)- but when he heard his Sabreeny enter the house, he leapt for joy. Salem loved the mischievous teenage witch, she brightened up the house and gave him something to keep him occupied whilst Hilda was away.

"Sabrina you're home early, things with Harvey not work out?" Salem asked sarcastically trying to get a rise out of the witch.

"Shut up cat" Sabrina hissed at him then pushed him off her in annoyance. Damn though- the cat was right...

Harvey said he wanted to go to the big game but needed some "guy time". Sabrina was hurt a little, if it wasn't for her Harvey wouldn't be going to the game in the first place if she didn't make the players much better than they were!

"Sabreeny talk to ol' Salem, what's the problem?" Salem tried again after lying to face her as she was lying on her tummy with her hands on her cheeks.

"It's Harvey" She sighed. "He wanted to go to the game tonight which I said was fine but it's not fine Salem! I mean I don't want to be one of those girlfriends who constantly want to be with their boyfriends, but I just thought with school and everything... me and Harvey just could..."

"Have time to yourselves? Yeah, yeah I've been there" Salem finished her sentence, Sabrina let out a weak smile at Salem's stupid way of trying to cheer her up.

Salem then nuzzled her cheek as he asked her why didn't she say anything to Harvey if she was unhappy.

Sabrina tried to speak but tears flew out her eyes instead. "I don't know! Why is everything so hard Salem?! With Harvey and being a witch and the damn family flipping secret! God I'm human aren't I? I have human emotions and needs but I can't balance anything because I'm always on edge and... and..."

Her voice started to squeak and the tears fell harder, Salem leapt for her desk and brought back a tissue from his mouth.

"Ew.." Sabrina inwardly laughed and thanked the cat.

"Oh Spellman what are we going to do with you, you just need a break kid. Look I've gotta plan" Salem started when Sabrina interrupted "Oh no, if it's a world domination plan in anyway you'll be sent to live with Amanda and god knows what she'd do." The cat shuddered and shook his head.

"No nothing like that little witch, you magic up some cookie dough ice-cream for you and some salmon fillets for me and we'll sit and talk about all my bad teen years, that has to make you feel better"

Sabrina smiled and picked Salem up and gave him a kiss on the head which he replied with his signature cry "ohohohoh" (You'll know what I mean) and then wormed his way out. "Come on witch give me some gooood grub" Salem demanded which Sabrina pointed at him; a giant plate of salmon appeared before Salem and a tub of ben & Jerry's for her.

Once Sabrina managed to make herself comfy while occasionally biting the wooden spoon then magic-ing some hot fudge for her ice-cream (I'm STAARVING now!) and Salem had ate half of the fish, he began to tell the tale.

"When I was a boy in school, I was quite a catch if I say so myself" He said with smug proudness as Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I was! I wa- oh fine okay I was a nerd!" Salem cried again for a second then continued.

"Anyway, I kept mostly to myself and put my academics before anything else. But I had the biggest crush on a girl called Juliet, Juliet was the "it" girl- she was miss popular, miss homecoming queen, ohhhh I adored the earth that was graced with her feet" Sabrina patted his head in sympathy.

"One day I plucked up the courage to ask her to the winter dance that was on Venus at the time- obviously now you need a passport damn Martians, well and me... but that's for another time. Anyway Juliet to my utter surprise said yes, I was so happy but I ended up running out of the lunch hall to the men's room where I puked like a pregnant woman!"

Sabrina stifled her laugh and cleared her throat, Salem looked at her with glaring eyes.

"It was nerves miss I've-never-been-sick" He snapped back sarcastically

"Yes quite right Salem, sorry- please continue"

Salem stretched and lay down in front of her.

"Anyway- when the night of the ball came, I scrubbed up pretty good with my white tux, black dress shoes and my nightshade hair spiked up with gel- in your equivalent I looked like John Travolta from Grease"

Sabrina did laugh then, she imaged Salem in his cat form with the gelled back hair singing "Your the one I want".

"Yes yes it's freaking hilarious now can I get back to my story?" Sabrina nodded "Good! anyway I was raring to go but being the nerd I was- I got anxious so earlier in the day I brewed a forget-me-not potion. It won't be in your magic book because it's classed as "old magic" that no one uses. Basically the potion was to make you forget to be anxious but to make other people not forget you- so I thought I'd be Mr Popular for just one night. when I got there, my breath was taken away... Juliet was in a ancient Greek dress that hung over her shoulder, it was pure white but had tiny stars incrusted on the top making it look like little diamonds. Juliet had her hair placed on the top of her head and made it tumble down the back of her head like a waterfall-" Salem sighed remembering her

"She sounds beautiful" Sabrina said quietly putting her ice-cream on her unit then turning back to Salem.

"She was, the belle of the ball as you kids say nowadays- so I asked her for a dance and dance we did, we both had a great time and we danced the night away until I went to go get her some punch- she was talking to one of her friends so it was fine but... when I went to hand her the drink... I tripped over my own feet, time went in slow motion. I was falling forward and the drink was heading for her dress. This would be the part where in a film I would go "nooooooo" but yes, the drink spilled all over her dress. I was so embarrassed. I told Juliet I was so sorry and would pay to get it dry cleaned"

"But- couldn't you just zap it away?" The witch asked him while patting his back to show him she wouldn't laugh at his misfortune.

"That's what I thought Sabrina, but it turns out that moonbeam silk once it gets even the tiniest stain, it can never come out, no spell or potion can get rid of it heaven knows I wracked my brain to think of one!" Salem cried again (seriously Salem?)

"After I offered to pay, everyone who was crowding us and gawking at Juliet's ruined dress started murmuring. I felt so bad for Juliet- but she was to angry to care. She yelled at me and slapped me then left, when I tried to walk away from the crowd I slipped on an ice-cube from her drink and fell on my... back"

"Story over!" Salem concluded making Sabrina groan in protest.

"Aw Salem! You never finished the story!" whined Sabrina like a child. Salem groaned and told her he didn't want to continue it.

Sabrina felt really sorry for Salem, despite his power hungry ambition for world domination, he was just like anyone else. His youth proved that with all the social awkwardness he maintained.

"I'm sorry about what happened Salem, if I was your date I would have never left you like that" she lovingly walked over to him and hugged him, Salem cried into her shoulder: "Ohh ohhh that's so kind of you Sabreeny" (A:N- seriously Salem man up... oh wait.. sorry ;) )

Putting her light off, Sabrina climbed into bed and stared at Salem.

"Hey Salem?"

"Yeah?"

"I actually don't know a lot about you, I'd like to get to know you"

"Okay then"

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Blue"

"My guess is yours is purple"

"Nope"

"Sabrina your whole room is purple"

"I like the colour but its not my favourite"

"pink?"

"no"

"green?"

"no"

"orange? blue? lilac?"

"no, no and that doesn't count its another shade of purple!"

"Brown?"

"nope do you give up?"

"the day I'm beaten by a girl and a witchling at that... fine fine what is it?"

"It's maroon"

"that's brown and red!"

"but you never said it though!"

"Ahhh..."

"Salem fave song?"

"guess?"

"Nice and slow by Usher?"

"No"

"Céline Dion?"

"*cries again* voice of an angel! oh oh oh

"was I right?"

"no"

"ughhhhh... I've got it!"

"you don't have it..."

"oh I've SO got it!"

"uh uh"

"Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden!"

"*gasp* how did you know?!"

"Salem come on, its your favourite movie of all time"

"ahh it is a good movie..."

"right Sabrina I know yours"

"What is it then?"

"Die hard!"

"How did you know that?!"

"Oh I have a gift... fine I heard Harvey talking about it two weeks ago"

"Oh yeah that's right! It was showing on tv that weekend"

"Fave memory Salem?"

"The birth of my daughter Annabelle"

"I didn't know you had a daughter!"

"I don't like to talk about her, I haven't seen her in decades because of being a cat, plus I feel to guilty- I wasn't around when she was growing up"

"Oh Salem..."

"Your turn to answer Spellman"

"Salem we can stop-"

"No its fine! I'm enjoying myself"

"Okay... I suppose when I had my first kiss with Harvey"

"The sweetness of teen love"

"Yeah yeah sappy cat(!)"

"Ugh how dare you(!)"

"what you gonna do about it cat?"

"Oh I'll tell the aunties about your little party last summer when they weren't here!"

"You wouldn't..."

"It's me..."

"Yeah your right you would-"

Sabrina and Salem laughed together for ages talking about their pasts and learning things about each other.

When Sabrina got tired Salem pulled her covers up by his teeth and snuggled in beside her.

"Goodnight Salem" Sabrina said sleepily then fell asleep suddenly as her head hit the pillow.

"Goodnight Sabrina, sweetest dreams" Salem answered softly and kissed her on the forehead.

When Hilda and Zelda came home they creepeed into Sabrina's room to make sure sure she was alright. When they saw Salem curled up in a ball snuggling their niece they smiled and shut the door.

"Did you see that Hilda?" Zelda smiled warmly as she let go on the door handle.

"How could I not Zellie! Our Sabrina and Salem, cuddling! I never thought I'd see this in all my years!" Hilda answered a bit to loudly. Suddently the door opened and Salem slinked out hopping on the basket.

"Salem what did you and Sabrina do all evening?" Hilda asked him while shutting Sabrina's door for the final time.

Salem smiled: "I let her in... goodnight ladies" and with that he walked downstairs and slept on the couch.

Zelda and Hilda looked at each other in amazement and in lovingness.

"He's let her into his heart" Hilda said

"The only person he's been touched in 500 years" Zelda added.

And with that the pair went off to their sepreate bedrooms.

Salem learned to love that night, and from then on he saw Sabrina as his own daughter, and made sure everytime Harvey came around that he never hurt her or upset her- or his claws would come a playin'.

* * *

 **Aww- hope it wasn't really bad, I know it seems a quite jumbled but in all honesty? I just wanted the story done.**

 **Sabrina and Salem are so cute, I think their bond should be been more... I dunno explored in the tv series like where Salem opens up to Sabrina or something.**

 **I am continuing the Fergus the Scottish elf story and the Hogwarts new rule stories but I haven't really had time. Promise they should be up soon. If there is any stories you think I should write PLEASE TELL ME! I need inspiration lol!**

 **Thanks for reading have a magical day! xxxx**


End file.
